zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Biggoron's Sword
is a recurring sword in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. A large two-handed sword forged by the Goron blacksmith Biggoron, this powerful sword cannot be used in conjunction with a shield. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Biggoron's Sword is the strongest sword in the game, dealing twice the damage of the Master Sword. As a tradeoff, it cannot be used in conjunction with a shield, as Link must use both hands to wield it. Identical to the Giant's Knife in all respects except durability, Biggoron's Sword does not break after any number of hits. When sheathed, it has the exact same size, hilt, and sheathe as the Master Sword, even though Biggoron's Sword is extremely different in all three of these aspects. This was fixed in the 3DS re-release of the game. The game states several times that Biggoron's Sword cannot break; however, during the quest to obtain it, Link obtains an item called the Broken Goron's Sword, which is apparently a broken version of Biggoron's Sword, though it may be considered a different sword which only becomes truly unbreakable after being reforged. To acquire the sword, Link has to complete a fairly long and complicated trading quest with multiple stages, some of which are timed. Biggoron, the sword's creator, is found at the apex of Death Mountain when Link is an adult. After Link hands him the eye drops, Biggoron will begin forging the sword. This takes three days, though the wait can be shortened with the aid of the "Sun's Song". Biggoron's Sword can be used in the battles against Ganondorf and Ganon, but it cannot deliver the finishing blow as it does not have the "power to repel evil" that the Master Sword has. However it is quite useful during Link's initial battle with Ganon when he temporarily loses the Master Sword as while the Megaton Hammer can also be used for the same purpose it lacks the attack range of the Biggoron Sword. The Biggoron's Sword also makes some fights easier due to its attack power. Additionally Dark Link can't jump onto its blade like he can with the Master Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Biggoron's Sword is the strongest sword, and it has a longer reach than the other swords. However, due to the fact that it uses both of Link's item slots, other swords may be preferable; using Biggoron's Sword will render him helpless against enemies or bosses that require a sword used with another item to defeat. In an Oracle of Ages Linked Game, Link can learn Biggoron's Secret from a lone Goron on Rolling Ridge in the Present. The secret can be relayed to Biggoron on Goron Mountain in Oracle of Seasons. Biggoron will reward Link with Biggoron's Sword, which can be taken back to Labrynna using a secret. In an Oracle of Seasons Linked Game, Link can learn the Elder Secret from the Red Goron in the cave below Biggoron on Goron Mountain. The secret can be relayed to the Goron Elder found at the Goron Gallery game on Rolling Ridge of the Past in Oracle of Ages. After earning enough points in a Goron Gallery game using Biggoron's Sword, Link will be rewarded with said sword, which can be taken back to Holodrum with a secret. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, the Biggoron Sword can be obtained by Link via using the amiibo Rune with the Link amiibo of The Legend of Zelda: 30th Anniversary series, to complete the Hero of Time set. Like in past titles it is depicted a two-handed sword, however it is no longer indestructible. It has a base attack rating of 50 and like in Ocarina of Time is stronger than the Master Sword in terms of base attack power and durability, though the Master Sword can regenerate over time and in its true power state it has superior attack power. Its size prevents Link from using a shield and lacks the Master Sword's unbreakability and ability to fire Sword Beams. Its description reveals that it is a greatsword that has obtained legendary status. Like most Greatswords, its Charged Attack takes the form of two-handed sword Great Spin Attack. Despite its legendary status, the Goron Champion's Boulder Breaker Goron made sword has a base attack 10 points stronger than the Biggoron Sword, though both swords are equal in terms of base durability. However the Boulder Breaker lacks the Biggoron Sword's cutting power due to its blunt edge, thus along with the Great Flameblade, the Biggoron Sword is the only Goron made weapon capable of cutting. Unlike the "Hero of Time" armor set pieces, the Biggoron Sword will only start to appear after Link has completed and freed one of the Divine Beasts, and thus will not randomly spawn until Link has completed at least one of the Divine Beast dungeons. Non-canonical Appearances Soulcalibur II Biggoron's Sword is a weapon in Link's arsenal. It can be bought in Chapters 8 and 10 for 4000 gold. He wields it with one hand, with his shield in the other, yet in Ocarina of Time, Link wields it as a two-handed weapon (however this was likely done to fit Link's sword & shield-based fighting style in the game). It has a much longer reach than Link's other weapons and a higher attack than most, but it drains health slightly with each slash because of its weight. Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'' Biggoron's Sword appears as Impa's third level weapon of her Giant Blade moveset. It has a single edged curved blade, as opposed to a double edged spear pointed blade. It also has a larger sheath. Like all of Impa's Giant Blades, it has a water elemental attribute. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Giant Blade Biggoron's Sword (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Biggoron's Sword from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Giant Blade Biggoron's Sword (Victory Cutscene).png|Impa's Biggoron's Sword in its sheath in her victory cutscene from Hyrule Warriors de:Biggoron-Schwert es:Espada Biggoron pt-br:Espada de Biggoron Category:Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items